Touch Me (M Rated)
by redroses100
Summary: Bilbo doesn't realize he's Touch Starved until Thorin hugs him atop the Carrock. Now he's suffering through a Hobbit's worst nightmare and he's yearning to be touched. Who better to help him out than Thorin? This is the M (smut) version. If you desire a clean version, you may find it somewhere here as well.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello! **WARNING**! This is the **M** version of this story! If that is not your cup of tea, there is T version available! I mess with time lines just a little bit in this, to make it a little more angsty. In the real story, Bungo and Belladonna died when Bilbo was a bit older. In my story, he's younger at the time of his parents death. But it's an AU anyways so yeah. _

OOOOO

Bilbo Baggins didn't quite understand his predicament. It had been three days since they were saved from Azog the Defiler by giant Eagles and brought to the Carrock. Three days since he had been fully accepted into the company by the Dwarves. And three days since he felt Thorin Oakenshield's strong, warm arms around him. But for some reason, Bilbo could not stop thinking about that hug, even three days later. It preyed relentlessly on his mind and he felt as though he could still feel the solid weight of Thorin's arms holding him tight to his body.

Bilbo was not unfamiliar with the concept of being Touch Starved. He had heard of many a Hobbit suffering from such symptoms. When they were forced to go without any kind of physical contact for a prolonged period, every touch they received felt like a brand on their skin for days to come. The memory of such a touch would remain in their minds for an unreasonable amount of time. Yes, he was familiar with the subject. He just hadn't realized that he was Touch Starved. He had been blissfully unaware, until three days ago when Thorin Oakenshield took him in his arms in the first hug he had received in years.

Thinking back, Bilbo didn't believe that he had received any meaningful contact since his parents died. Bungo had passed a two years before Bilbo's age of maturity and belladonna had joined Bungo six years later when Bilbo was barely 37. Thirteen years had passed since then, and Bilbo couldn't recall a single instance of receiving a proper hug, or even a nice pat on the back. Of course, he'd never gone out of his way to acquire something of the like, but now that he was thinking about it, he felt his chest tighten and burn painfully at the realization.

Hobbits were a warm, hardy race that enjoyed food and ale and the warmth of another Hobbits touch. It was also why they married so young and had big families. When Hobbits got together for parties, there was always dancing and cuddling and sturdy embraces that would probably make the other races blush. Bilbo had avoided such gatherings in the years after his parent's deaths, unconsciously separating himself from physical contact that just sort of became the norm. Now though...he could think of nothing but that thrice damned hug and it truly pained him! He was Touch Starved. Just the thought gave him a shudder.

"Are you alright Master Baggins?" Kili had been watching Bilbo over the fire for some time now, noticing every frown and grimace and shudder as the Hobbit silently thought to himself. Bilbo had been acting odd over the last few days. Increasingly silent and...well he supposed the only word for it would be _sad_. Kili couldn't for the life of him understand it. Bilbo was being accepted in by the other of the company, and he still looked so very solemn and gloomy. Said Hobbit looked up in surprise and a cute blush covered his round cheeks.

"I'm fine Kili." Bilbo murmured, but the young Dwarf didn't quite believe him. Kili jumped up and hurried around the fire to sit next to Bilbo. If the Hobbit unconsciously leaned in closer to him, neither mentioned it.

"You look sad Bilbo. What's the matter?" Kili asked with impossibly big brown eyes. Bilbo couldn't for the life of him meet them.

"It's nothing Kili. I'll be fine in a few days." Once the symptoms of his Touch Deprivation wore off, he could continue on as he had been for years. Just because he was starving for contact didn't mean he needed to seek it out, especially amongst a group of thirteen Dwarves and a Wizard. Said Wizard was watching Bilbo and Kili closely from across camp. He understood exactly what Bilbo was experiencing, and he was surprised it took so long for the young Hobbit to realize it himself. Unfortunately, Bilbo's realization could lead to a worse situation than any of them knew. Dwarves were notoriously reserved when it came to open displays of affection and any sort of contact. It was usually limited to family and close family friends, which was why the hug atop the Carrock was such a big deal. But Bilbo didn't know that. If he decided to seek comfort in his Starved state, he would not find it with the company.

"Are you sure?" Kili asked worriedly.

"Positively Kili." Bilbo tried to give him a reassuring smile. Kili smiled back and clapped his hand on Bilbo's shoulder before springing up to rejoin Fili. Bilbo's whole body froze at Kili's hand on his shoulder and he felt as though his blood was set afire beneath his touch. This was worse than he thought. Now that he was conscious of his affliction, every touch he received would be tedious and exhilarating and cherished. And it would be so hard to return to a state of ignorance, a state where he didn't long for the smallest of contact. His eyes locked on Gandalf's knowing ones across camp and he seemed to crumple in on himself. Gandalf gestured for Bilbo to join him, and Bilbo obliged.

"I don't think I can do this Gandalf." Bilbo gasped as he sat next to the Wizard. Gandalf refrained from laying a comforting hand on Bilbo's shoulder, wary of how Bilbo would react to it. Instead he sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"You are stronger than you believe Bilbo. I think you will be fine in a few days time. Until then, perhaps you should wear a few more layers. Try to avoid coming into contact with the Dwarves." Gandalf suggested, and Bilbo nodded. He'd already decided such things for himself. "I am sorry my friend. I know how you must be suffering. But in no time at all, we will reach Erebor and you can be on you way home to the Shire. And there you can treat your Starvation." Gandalf reminded him.

"The other Hobbits may not be so eager to help me, after I readily went off on an adventure and all." Bilbo pointed out, rubbing his hand over his shoulder.

"Well, I may have a friend nearby who could help. Though he is quite large. If he is not to your fancy, then we shall have to stop back in Rivendell. I'm sure Lord Elrond's children would be more than happy to help. Elladan and Elrohir are both very outgoing young men who would be delighted to sate your need for contact." Gandalf was _quite_ sure of that. Bilbo looked doubtful however. He fidgeted uncomfortably and looked up at Gandalf with slightly wet eyes.

"I do not know if I can survive that long. I survived the last thirteen years because I was ignorant to my condition. But you know how Hobbits get when they knowingly suffer the Deprivation." Bilbo whispered, his eyes blurring with more tears.

"Have faith my little friend. We shall see if Beorn is agreeable, but should you need it, I will comfort you. If it comes to that." Gandalf promised. Bilbo nodded, tears just barely being withheld. "Perhaps you should retire for the night Bilbo. The rest will help." He hoped. Bilbo nodded again and numbly made his way to his bedroll. Gandalf watched him go the whole way before sighing heavily and pulling out his pipe. He felt truly saddened for Bilbo Baggins. But, there was nothing they could do at the moment. They would just have to hope that Bilbo was strong enough.

OOOOO

Bilbo was more uneasy than usual. He had been doing so well about avoiding any kind of touch from any of the company, but Bofur had snuck up behind him and warmly clapped the Hobbit on the back while they were walking that day. His back still burned from the contact as he tried desperately to avoid looking at any of the Dwarves. He didn't want them to see the vulnerability in his eyes and go back to thinking he was too weak for the journey. Although he was beginning to wonder that for himself. How could he face a Dragon when a simple touch reduced him to a shuddering mess.

"Laddie, you don't look so good." Oin stated as he passed Bilbo in camp. He made to feel the Hobbit's forehead, but Bilbo withdrew, alarm in his eyes.

"Please don't Oin." Bilbo whimpered, pulling his legs to his chest. "Just leave me alone." He begged, only adding to the healer's confusion. But, blessedly, Oin did leave him be. Bilbo was trying so hard to keep himself away from touch. Because he knew if he gave in to his desires for contact, the Dwarves would all be very perturbed and probably disgusted. Hobbits were far more open in their dealings with other Hobbits, as Bilbo had noticed on their journey. Sure, brothers hugged brothers at the end of the night, and Fili and Kili cuddled until there was scarcely and inch between them. But the only common contact seemed to be a good natured pat to shoulder or clap on the back, both of which had received in the past few days and both of which had left his insides curling in on themselves. He couldn't be expected to live off such slight contact, so he preferred not to seek it out at all.

Bilbo heaved a heavy hearted sigh and stood to relieve himself before he went to bed. He was just heading out to the forest when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Instantly every nerve in his body was alight with longing and warmth and he never wanted the hand to leave his body. Alas, it did, and Thorin stepped around Bilbo to face him.

"It's dangerous to go into the woods after dark Master Baggins." Thorin told him, almost patronizingly. Thorin had been a lot more conscious of Bilbo in the days following the Hobbit's heroic interception of Thorin's would be executioner. It could have just been because Bilbo saved his life, and the Dwarf owed him a debt because of it. But Thorin knew it was deeper than that. Dwarves loved once, very deeply. Thorin had never found that love, believing his One was long dead after the fall of Erebor. But now that he was giving Bilbo a chance, he was beginning to wonder if maybe that wasn't true. Of course, he would never tell Bilbo that. Not until he had something to offer the Hobbit, something that would show Bilbo that Thorin was a good choice.

"I was just going to...relieve myself." Bilbo murmured the last two words. He knew Dwarves were a rowdy race that held no regard for manners of personal space (within family units). But he had still not gotten used to the blatant announcements the Dwarves would exclaim when they needed to piss or crap. Thorin chuckled and nodded.

"You're too shy Master Baggins. Leaving camp for such a need." Bilbo blushed as he remembered instances when he would look up only to get an eyeful of an undressed Dwarf doing his business across the camp. While Hobbits may be more open in affection, Dwarves were certainly more open in everything else. Fili and Kili were known to strip from their clothes while in camp, go bathe, and then walk back naked and wet. "I suppose it is a Hobbit custom." Bilbo nodded, blushing to the tip of his pointed ears. "Very well. Do not wonder far though." Thorin requested, putting his hand on Bilbo's shoulder again. Bilbo melted under the contact and subconsciously leaned into it, closing his eyes briefly to relish the warmth of Thorin's palm while it lasted.

"Of course Master Oakenshield." Bilbo acknowledged. Thorin smiled and walked away, the absence of his touch like a punch to Bilbo's gut. He quickly fled into the trees and didn't stop until he was sure the Dwarves would neither see nor hear them. Then he let himself cry for a few moments while the hurt in his stomach died down. Who was he kidding? He couldn't ignore his Touch Deprivation, not when the Dwarves were so unaware of his condition. What they viewed as friendly pats and brotherly touches set his system aflame and left his stomach twisted up. He wasn't going to last at this rate. He was already loosing weight, because he couldn't be bothered to eat with his stomach permanently unsettled as it was. And he was hardly sleeping.

When he got himself under control, he relieved himself and stumbled back to his bedroll, curling up for surely another sleepless night. He wished he had realized his condition before they left Rivendell. Gandalf had been talking to him about Elladan and Elrohir and he thought they would be perfect for helping him. But they were far behind them now, and who knew how long it would be until he saw Rivendell again, _if_ he saw Rivendell again.

The Dwarves settled down around him until silence took over the camp. But, as usual, Bilbo couldn't sleep. Both Bofur's friendly touch, and Thorin's longer contact had his entire being tense and yearning for further interaction. Bilbo rolled onto his side and spotted Dwalin sitting on a rock a few yards away. The bald warrior was usually on watch. He seemed to like it. Dwalin noticed the movement and looked at Bilbo with a warm smile. Even he had accepted Bilbo into the company, and he often gave such smiles to Bilbo when he caught his eyes. The Hobbit wasn't quite sure what he was doing when he stood and stumbled over to where Dwalin sat. But suddenly he was standing in front of the warrior with a sheepish look.

"May I sit with you? I can't sleep." Bilbo asked quietly.

"Course Master Baggins." Dwalin said cheerfully, scooting over so Bilbo could sit. They lapsed into silence for a long time before Dwalin turned back towards Bilbo. "How are you fairing Bilbo? I noticed you haven't been sleeping well." Dwalin stated with scrunched eyebrows.

"I'm fine. I must be getting a little sick." It wasn't technically a lie. Touch Starved Hobbit were very susceptible to sickness, among other ailments. Dwalin didn't look convinced, but nodded.

"Gandalf says we're getting close to a friend of his. Should be able to rest and restock there before we enter Mirkwood. After the forest it'll be a hop, skip, and a jog to Erebor." Dwalin explained, a familiar shine in his eyes when Erebor came up. All the Dwarves got it, that shine in their eyes. Bilbo wondered if he got it too, when he spoke of the Shire.

"And then there's the Dragon." Bilbo pointed out with a shudder. Dwalin grunted in acknowledgment and shrugged.

"I reckon Smaug will be the least of our worried once we get there. Azog is still out there somewhere, and the men of Lake Town will expect immediate trade with Erebor. Mahal only knows what the prissy Elvenking will feel he's entitled to." Dwalin rambled before fading off in a huff. He suddenly angled his body towards Bilbo's so his leg became flush with the Hobbit's. "What do you think you'll do Bilbo? Will you stay with us for a while, or will you be right off back home?" Bilbo couldn't answer him. Not only because he wasn't sure himself, but because every synapse in his brain was screaming at the prolonged touch of Dwalin's leg against his. Bilbo felt like his vision was tunneling, and he didn't even realize that was scooting closer so his hip also touched Dwalin's. "Bilbo?" Dwalin's voice snapped him out of it, and he stood quickly.

"I-I'm sorry!" Bilbo gasped before fleeing to cower in his bedroll. Dwalin stared after him, not entirely sure what that had all been about. It wasn't exactly modest to sit so closely to someone, especially someone not of your race or family. And Bilbo had looked so...longing. As if he had never wanted anything more than to cozy up flush to Dwalin son of Fundin. Dwalin stroked his beard in confusion, but eventually shrugged it off and returned to his watch, thinking that he'd maybe mention it to Thorin and Gandalf tomorrow.

Bilbo was not nearly so calm. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest and tears slowly slid down his cheek and into his blanket that he had completely disappeared beneath. How could he be so stupid? Pressing in against Dwalin like that! It was almost like his body had shut him mind off for a moment and took control. It scared him a little bit. He had to get a grip on himself. Before something more drastic happened.

OOOOO

Bilbo cursed himself faintly as Thorin led him away from the company. They had just selected a place to camp when Thorin had approached him with a stony face and asked to speak to him alone. They were still roughly two days away from Gandalf's "friend" and over the last four days, Bilbo had been getting worse. His weight loss was now notable, and his skin was so very pale. He hardly smiled at all. But the worst thing what when he went into that strange tunnel vision state and couldn't seem to control himself. It had happened five times in the last four days, and he knew the company was growing wary of it. Thorin finally stopped and turned to regard Bilbo with a sharp eye.

"Bilbo we need to talk about something very important. I know that it must be hard, traveling with a company not of your race, but hopefully we can address this maturely and respectfully. Dwarves are not prone to open displays of affection and we avoid unnecessary touching. I've received numerous accounts of instances when your conduct has made the company uncomfortable. First with Dwalin, and then Kili, and Oin as well. Bofur and Ori are also concerned. I'm sure this is a simple misunderstanding because of the differences in our culture, which is why I wanted to talk to you alone to avoid embarrassing you or the company." Thorin said calmly. His voice was steady and blameless, though inside he was a raging torrent of anger and irritation.

When Dwalin had told Thorin and Gandalf about Bilbo's abnormal behavior, Thorin had brushed it off, as had Dwalin. But then Kili approached him with a blush and told him that Bilbo had let his hand linger over Kili's when bringing him supper. Oin came with a similar report the next night. He had been feeling Bilbo's forehead for fever and Bilbo had pressed into his hand even when he went to pull away. Bofur and Ori had related stories and it was beginning to piss Thorin off. Because Bilbo was supposed to be his One! He knew he shouldn't blame the Dwarves, but he felt an irrational irritation with each one that came to him. So he was going to put a stop to it from the source. Bilbo.

"I-I didn't mean...I never meant...to make anyone uncomfortable." Bilbo choked slightly, his eyes looking watery. He knew eventually someone would confront him about his actions, but this was so much worse than he could have imagined. He desperately wanted to just sink into the earth or run weeping back to Rivendell, but he doubted he would get far. He was practically surviving on the small touches, that were becoming even more limited as the Dwarves got more and more wary of him. He could hear them whispering at night before they went to sleep, and it seemed light Bilbo cried himself to sleep every night, if he slept at all.

"I am glad that was not your intention. But I must ask you to cease such advances. It does cause some terrible discomfort amongst the company." Thorin wasn't sure why Bilbo looked so wretched as he spoke. And then suddenly, as if a dam has burst, Bilbo was weeping opening and fiercely. Thorin hadn't seen someone make such a spectacle since he was a Dwarfling, and he didn't know what to do.

"Bilbo? What have you said to him?" Thorin jumped in shock when Gandalf appeared, seemingly out of thing air, and rushed to Bilbo's side.

"I said nothing! Nothing that would warrant such a reaction!" Thorin defended himself, but Gandalf didn't look like he was listening. He was coddling Bilbo, holding him in a tight hug, and murmuring soothing things. Thorin, blazing red at the intimate display, quietly slipped away and back to the camp. He would ask Gandalf about this later. And he would keep asking until he got an answer. He didn't have to wait long. Gandalf carried a sleeping Bilbo back into camp less than an hour later and tucked the Hobbit into his own bedroll, since Bilbo's wasn't laid out yet. "Gandalf." Thorin didn't even have to ask, he knew Gandalf understood what he wanted to know. The other Dwarves, who had stilled when Gandalf appeared with the unconscious Hobbit, gathered around their leader eagerly, like Dwarflings waiting for a story.

"I suppose it is time you knew. Sit." Gandalf suggested, settling himself in front of the crowd of eager Dwarves, who all did as he asked. Except Thorin. He was far too anxious to sit. "First, if you are to understand the situation, I must tell you a bit about Hobbits. They are a merry people who enjoy the company of others and thrive off of contact with friends and family. They usually cannot go a day without embracing someone they love or even someone they tolerate. Such contact is normal to their race. It is not deemed taboo, or unnecessary. It is simply they way of life." Gandalf began.

"How odd." Dwalin remarked, to which most of the others grunted in agreement.

"Yes, well, because they enjoy the contact of others, going without it for an extended period of time results in a condition of Touch Deprivation, or being Touch Starved. A Hobbit can be ignorant to their condition for any amount of time, but the moment the acknowledge it, they are doomed to a downward spiral unless they are cured."

"You're saying Bilbo is Touch Starved?" Thorin asked, and Gandalf nodded. "For how long? Why is it only showing now?" The King demanded.

"Bilbo Baggins has been Touch Starved for thirteen years. He has not enjoyed contact with another living being since his mother died. His grief was sufficient that he did not realize he was being Deprived, and by the time the grief wore off, he was completely complacent in his condition. However, when you hugged him atop the Carrock, his illusion was shattered and since then, every touch has been a torment to him. Dwalin, when he sat flush with you, I believe it was not of his own conscious mind. In such an advanced case as Bilbo's, his body is probably subconsciously reaching out for any and all contact disregarding his attempts otherwise." Understanding seemed to dawn on them, garnering varying reactions. Fili and Kili looked horrified, while Balin simply looked sad for Bilbo. Thorin's face showed no emotion.

"How is it cured?" Thorin demanded, drawing everyone's attention to him. Gandalf blushed, actually blushed, and tried to lead the discussion away. Thorin wasn't deterred. "How. Is. It. Cured." He demanded, and Gandalf sighed before looking over his shoulder.

"When caught in the earlier stages, Touch Deprivation can be easily dismissed simply with a prolonged cuddling session. In extreme cases, such as Bilbo's, something more...intimate is required." A silence settled over the camp as the Dwarves let it sink in. "I was hoping that Bilbo could withstand until we reached Beorn's home, or if possible, until we stopped in Rivendell on the way back to the Shire. After the quest was finished. But it appears even I underestimated the severity of his affliction. I shall have to comfort him myself unless we can hasten to Beorn's house in the next day." Gandalf decided with a sigh.

"You mean...you're going to...with Bilbo?" Kili asked, gaping dumbly.

"It is the least I can do for him. It is my fault he is out here on the journey in the first place, and I am a trusted friend of his. Better me than a stranger." Gandalf stated.

"No." They all looked at Thorin, who was glaring at Gandalf. "Not you, not your friend, and definitely not an Elf." Thorin growled, and Gandalf frowned.

"It seems you do not understand Thorin. Bilbo's life is beginning to suffer because of this. He barely eats and sleep eludes him most nights. I was only able to get him asleep with a spell. If he is not cured soon, he will die as a result." The younger members of the company gasped and looked pleadingly at Thorin.

"I will cure Master Baggins." Thorin said in a very definitive tone. There were some gasps, some gapes, and a few quiet murmurs.

"You?" Dwalin asked, somewhat uncomfortably.

"How long will he sleep with that spell of yours?" Thorin demanded. Gandalf was studying him closely and silently, and didn't say anything for a long moment. Thorin stared him down, daring the wizard to challenge him.

"A few hours." Gandalf finally told Thorin. The King nodded, his eyes glazing over for a moment, and then he turned to his company.

"Bombur, start on dinner. Balin, make sure no becomes too curious." This was said with a sharp glare at his nephews. "Bofur you're on first watch." With this Thorin stood and without a backwards glance, gathered the sleeping Hobbit in his arms and disappeared into the woods with him. Gandalf snorted and shook his head, but all the other Dwarves gaped after the King in various stages of shock.

"He...He's gonna...with Bilbo..." Kili still couldn't seem to wrap his head around it. Gandalf chuckled again, casting a look at the Dwarves.

"It would appear the leader of our company is more fond of our Master Baggins than we thought." Gandalf said with a smirk before wandering off in the opposite direction of Thorin and Bilbo. The Dwarves remained quite stationary for another good ten minutes, just blinking dumbly at the woods. Then, quite randomly, Bifur burst out in great peels of laughter, and he was quickly followed by Bofur, Balin, and Dwalin. Soon after the rest of the Dwarves joined in. They were never, ever, going to let Thorin or Bilbo forget this. Ever.

OOOOO

Bilbo woke up slowly, his skin tingling as his body begged for contact. It was how he always woke up, longing for the touch of another, and it never got easier. He moaned low in his throat and turned onto his side, praying for just a little bit longer before he had to wake up and face the Dwarves again. Surely Thorin had told them all about his breakdown during their "mature and respectful" talk. He was surprised when he met with a warm leg as he turned. He slowly followed the length of the limb with his eyes, up over a wide chest, finally resting his eyes on the slightly smirking face of Thorin Oakenshield.

Bilbo panicked and scrambled away from Thorin. And if he let out a little squeal of shock, neither of them mentioned it. Bilbo finally stopped moving when his back met the firm trunk of a tree and there he sat, trying to calm his racing heart. His whole left arm felt branded by the memory of Thorin's leg pressed into it. And his whole body buzzed at the way Thorin's eyes roved over him. Just what was going on?!

They were most definitely not in camp, he couldn't even hear the Dwarves, where ever they were. And they were not in the same place they had been for their talk. It was just him and Thorin, and the Dwarf King was silently smirking at him in amusement. Then Thorin stood, slowly coming towards Bilbo before he crouched in front of the Hobbit. Scandalously close, Bilbo pointed out in his head.

"I did not mean to frighten you." Thorin stated, entertainment still strong in his intoxicating blue eyes. Bilbo huffed indignantly.

"I am glad that was not your intention." He mocked Thorin's words from their talk, and the King chuckled lightly. Bilbo's heart jumped to his throat when Thorin's big paw of a hand reached up and settled against his cheek. A blush immediately rose to Bilbo's face, but he couldn't stop himself from pressing into the touch.

"P-Please don't." Bilbo asked, but it was more of a whine.

"Why not? I know you yearn for contact." Bilbo's eyes widened almost impossibly and he tried to wriggle away from Thorin. But the Dwarf King grabbed him by his upper arms and pressed him back against the tree trunk. "Gandalf told us about your condition." Thorin rumbled, his voice considerably darker than it had been a moment ago. At this Bilbo nearly fainted.

"W-Why would he t-tell you?" Bilbo asked, pale and nervous.

"Because I demanded to know." Thorin shrugged. His hands slowly crept up to Bilbo's shoulders. "He also told us how to cure it." Thorin breathed, feeling Bilbo's cringe beneath his hands.

"H-He said he had a friend nearby-"

"No." Thorin cut him off harshly. "No one is going to be so intimate with you. Except me." Bilbo wondered briefly if he was going insane, or if this was a joke, but when Thorin's face remained completely serious, his own face lit up like a fire.

"Y-You? Why you?" Bilbo asked, sounding even more nervous than before.

"I was hoping to wait to tell you this. Wait until we reached Erebor, and I had something more than a Sword and an oaken branch to my name, but it appears fate has other plans. You are my One, Bilbo Baggins. I am quite sure of it. And since you are my One, I will tolerate no other person touching you in such close ways." Thorin explained patiently.

"Y-Your One?" Bilbo gasped. Thorin's hands were wandering again, down his chest and to his waist.

"Dwarves only love once in their lives. I was beginning to think I had already lost my One, but I see now I was mistaken. I have never been so sure of something in my life." His eyes stared intensely at the flustered Hobbit. "So my little Touch Starved Hobbit...I will be your cure." Bilbo opened his mouth to insist that Thorin didn't have to do this, and the Dwarf King lunged. His lips met Bilbo's and his tongue snuck in the already parted mouth, ravaging the Hobbit's mouth relentlessly. Bilbo didn't respond at first, but with a little urging from Thorin's persistent tongue, Bilbo began kissing back.

Thorin grinned into the kiss and pulled away to let Bilbo breathe. Well, pant was more like it. Being so very Touch Starved, as so very sensitive to every touch, he was coming undone much quicker than he should be, had he been in his right state. Thorin didn't mind, he was there to help Bilbo, after all. The Dwarf King kept his eyes firmly on Bilbo's bright red face as he started unbuttoning the Hobbit's vest and shirt. When his skin met Bilbo's for the first time, the reaction was instant. Bilbo's back arched and a low moan left his lips that went straight to Thorin's member.

"You're skin is so soft Bilbo. So tender." Thorin rumbled, lust dripping from his voice. Bilbo murmured something that made no sense, and Thorin smirked. He ran his hands up Bilbo's now revealed chest, drawing another delicious moan from the Hobbit. And then his fingers grazed Bilbo's nipples and the Hobbit gave a shout of surprise and pleasure. He was too sensitive, starved for far too long. He wasn't going to last long at all, but he was a little worried that once wouldn't be enough.

"Thorin..." It was the only intelligible word in the string of noises and pleas that left Bilbo's mouth. And it really affected the Dwarf King. He was already hard as a rock, though maybe not as hard as the needy Hobbit. With a cheeky grin, Thorin's mouth descended onto Bilbo's nipple and his hand rubbed the other. Bilbo yelled out again, his hands making fists in Thorin's hair. He had never felt so stimulated in his life. Maybe it was because he had never been with somebody, especially not after thirteen years without physical contact. Or maybe it was because it was Thorin. He was Thorin's One! He hardly dared to believe it.

Thorin nipped lightly at Bilbo's nipple and Bilbo shuddered and cried out as he came. Thorin blinked in confusion at how quick Bilbo had reached his peek, but he supposed it made sense. Bilbo was Touch Starved. For years. Still, the Hobbit didn't seem ready to leg go of him, obviously not cured yet. Good. Thorin wasn't nearly done with him.

"Lay down." Thorin growled, laying his coat out. Bilbo readily obliged, slipping all the way out of his shirt and vest before reclining on the offered coat. He felt himself stirring again just at the hungry look Thorin gave him. The Dwarf King wasted no time stripping Bilbo's trousers from him, and then he spend a good few minutes taking in the rest of Bilbo's exposed skin. As well as his rapidly hardening length. He grinned deviously. "Quite the libido you have my little Hobbit." He purred, sliding his hand easily up the inside of Bilbo's thigh, stopping just shy of his member. Bilbo huffed and whined and pouted and Thorin had never seen a more precious sight. Bilbo yelped as his warm hand finally circled his member, and his breathing quickly turned back into heavy pants.

Thorin worked him quickly to orgasm, absorbing every noise, every expression on Bilbo's debauched face. The Hobbit's lips were red and swollen from their kissing, and from biting his lips, and there seemed to be a permanent blush on his face. For all the pleasure he was receiving, and for all his knowledge that if he didn't do this he would die, Bilbo was still embarrassed. He was ashamed that Thorin was seeing him like this. Even if Thorin seemed to be enjoying himself.

"How many times do you think it will take before you're cured?" Thorin asked in a sultry voice. Bilbo shuddered, still recovering from his second orgasm.

"I-I don't k-know." He huffed. Thorin crouched over his to nuzzle his neck, kissing and sucking at his skin. And like that, Bilbo was hard again.

"Should we take bets?" The King asked with a smirk. Bilbo frowned at him, and Thorin chuckled. "I hope it takes all night." He breathed, rubbing slow circles over Bilbo's cheekbones with his fingers. "I could listen to your delightful noises forever." He added, moving his fingers to trace Bilbo's lips. "Open up." He purred, and Bilbo did as he said, sucking dutifully on the fingers that entered his mouth. Thorin felt unbelievably aroused at the feeling of Bilbo's tongue running over his fingers. He didn't know if _he_ would last much longer either. When he felt his fingers were sufficiently wet, he pulled them from Bilbo's mouth and brought them down to tease at the Hobbit's entrance.

"Thorin...do you love me?" Bilbo gasped, looking hopefully up at the Dwarf King. Thorin for his part completely froze, blinking dumbly down at his Hobbit a few times before capturing those delicious lips in another fierce kiss, at the same time pushing one finger into the Hobbit. The cry that Bilbo's released at the assault was swallowed by Thorin's mouth.

"More than all the gold in Middle Earth. More than the Lonely Mountain itself. More than a thousand Arkenstone's." Thorin vowed, slowly pumping his finger in and out of Bilbo.

"I love you Thorin." Bilbo choked through his heavy breathes, and Thorin felt his chest burn at the words. He devoured Bilbo's mouth again, pressing in a second finger, and cherishing the way Bilbo writhed beneath him.

"I love you Bilbo." He breathed before trailing kisses down Bilbo's chest and stomach. When his lips reached Bilbo's member, he sent the Hobbit a sensual smirk and took his whole member in his mouth. Bilbo's scream of pleasure could surely be heard all the way back in camp. Thorin brought Bilbo to two more orgasms before he pulled away from his member and slid his fingers from Bilbo's entrance. "Are you ready for me?" Thorin asked gently. The enthusiastic nod he received from Bilbo made his member twitch and he quickly shed his layers until he was bare as well. Bilbo's eyes were hot as fire as they ran over his body.

"Please!" Bilbo begged, and if Thorin didn't have excellent control, he would come right then and there. He rubbed his member between Bilbo's cheeks, tauntingly.

"Say that again." Thorin demanded. Any pride Bilbo might have left had went straight out the window and he readily complied.

"Please Thorin please! I need you! I need you inside of me, please!" Bilbo begged senselessly, every word going straight to Thorin's cock.

"Ask me to fuck you Bilbo. Ask nicely." Thorin encouraged.

"Please fuck me Thorin! Please my King, please fuck me!" The last of Thorin's reserves snapped at the words 'my King' and he plunged himself deep inside of Bilbo's eager body. They both came instantly, both screaming their pleasures. But Thorin was still far from done with his Hobbit. It was like his orgasm only made him harder, and within a minute he was recovered and beginning to thrust into Bilbo.

"No one else can be with you like this. You're mine Bilbo Baggins. You're mine and I'm yours. Say it." Thorin growled possessively as he thrust. Bilbo was fast becoming unable to put together coherent sentences, but he had enough sense for this.

"I'm yours!" Bilbo cried eagerly.

"And?" Thorin demanded, thrusting especially deeply.

"You're mine!" Bilbo added, much to Thorin's delight. He could get used to such words.

"Say it again. Both of them." Thorin growled.

"I'm yours and you're mine!" Bilbo acquiesced.

"Again."

"I'm yours and you're mine!"

"Again!" A steady rhythm of the words began pouring from Bilbo's mouth. It drove Thorin wild, hearing them. His already deep thrusts became nearly animalistic, but Bilbo didn't appear to mind. If anything, he was enjoying it more than Thorin. Three orgasms, and Valar knew how many screams later, Thorin came for the second time and stilled inside of the Hobbit. Bilbo looked thoroughly exhausted, as if he would pass out at any second. Thorin grinned and pulled out of Bilbo only to flop down next to him and pull him as close as possible to his body. He made sure not an inch of space was left between them, molding his body to the Hobbit's and enjoying the contact that the Hobbit so sought for.

"I love you Thorin." Bilbo mumbled with the last bit of consciousness he possessed. Thorin kissed him on his forehead tenderly.

"I love you Bilbo." He assured the Hobbit, even if Bilbo was already asleep. He would tell Bilbo every day that he loved him. He would never let Bilbo be Touch Starved again. He would never let Bilbo feel alone, or unloved. Never.

OOOOO

Bilbo woke feeling pleasantly sated and rather warm. His skin no longer buzzed, and he no longer felt a burning need to seek out contact. Maybe it was because he was already in contact with somebody. A whole lot of contact. And then every memory of the night before came crashing back to him and he didn't think he had ever blushed so hard in his life. There was a light chuckle from Thorin that Bilbo felt though his whole body. He looked up sheepishly, eyes immediately locking onto Thorin's.

"Good morning my One." Thorin said with a smile.

"Good morning." Bilbo replied, his voice shaking with nerves. Thorin noticed and frowned, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down Bilbo's back.

"What is it Bilbo?" He asked, worry on his face. Bilbo swallowed dryly and looked away from Thorin's face. The Dwarf King gently tilted his face back up, scrunching his eyebrows together in concern.

"I-I'm sorry Thorin. I thought I could handle the Touch Deprivation, but I couldn't, and you had to cure me and-"

"I wasn't exactly complaining Bilbo." Thorin cut him off. "I would gladly do it again. And again. And again. I would do anything for you my love." Bilbo's eyes filled with tears that he couldn't quite keep down. "Bilbo?"

"I was w-worried...that you only said you loved me...because I was sick. Because I was dying." Bilbo choked out, pressing his eyes shut when Thorin frowned. The Dwarf King kissed him sweetly on the forehead.

"I love you Bilbo. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love-"

"Okay, okay!" Bilbo huffed, and Thorin grinned. "Promise me this isn't just a dream."

"I would prove it to you but I think you're probably sore." Thorin smirked deviously, and now that he mentioned it... "Come on, let's go back to camp. I'm sure Gandalf is anxious to see you're cured. And the company has either been worrying or laughing hysterically all night." A new horror grew in Bilbo.

"They all know! They all know that we- what we- how can I face them?!" Thorin smiled warmly.

"I'll be right next to you." He promised, and for some reason, Bilbo felt all his fears settle in an instant. He pressed his cheek against Thorin's chest and just laid there for a few more minutes.

Sure enough, he was terribly sore. He could hardly stand on his own at first. But it was a pleasant soreness, one that he was glad to bear in exchange for the delightful activities that provoked it. Still, Thorin had to help him get dressed, and then help him limp back to camp. Every eye in the camp turned to the pair when they emerged from the woods, and there was only a a few seconds of silence before catcalls and whistles started ringing out. Bilbo turned bright red and couldn't meet any one of their eyes.

"Well, I assume everything went well?" Gandalf supposed as he approached the couple.

"Exceedingly." Thorin grinned and Bilbo elbowed him. "I think our Burglar is quite cured." He added, a fresh wave of jeering erupting from the Dwarves. Gandalf examined Bilbo with a shrewd eyes before grinning.

"I do believe he is as well. Just be careful, wouldn't want to have to repeat such events." Gandalf advised.

"Well..." Thorin faded off when Bilbo sent him the darkest glare he'd ever seen on the Hobbit's face. Bilbo stormed off indignantly, pointedly ignoring every last one of them. Thorin chuckled and watched him go with a fond smile

"May I be the first to offer his congratulations?" Gandalf asked knowingly. "Who would have thought Thorin Oakenshield would find his One in a Hobbit. In Bilbo Baggins no less." Gandalf sounded far too innocent for Thorin's liking.

"I'm beginning to think you had a hand in all of this Wizard." Thorin raised one dark eyebrow, and Gandalf feigned surprise.

"I don't know what you're implying Thorin." The Dwarf King simply shook his head and returned to watching Bilbo. The Hobbit was trying valiantly to walk straight and without a limp, but it was obvious to all of them. Even Ori was sending sly winks at the Hobbit. Whether or not Bilbo saw them, or acknowledged them, was a different story. Bilbo suddenly looked up and locked eyes with Thorin. The warm smile on the King's face only grew, and Bilbo reluctantly returned it. His indignant front faltered a little and pure love seemed to radiate from his Hobbit.

His Hobbit. Now that was something he could used to. He walked over to _his_ Hobbit and wrapped him in a warm hug, ignoring the exaggerated gasps from certain members of the company. He didn't care if he had to break a hundred Dwarvish taboos. He was never letting Bilbo become Touch Starved again. And the happy smile on Bilbo's face was worth every second of the companies teasing. He meant it when he said he would do anything for Bilbo. The Hobbit sighed happily, as if he could tell what Thorin was thinking, and cuddled further into his arms.

"I love you Thorin." He stated firmly.

"I love you Bilbo." Nothing would change that.

OOOOO

_Well, what do ya think? Feel free to drop me a line if you liked it, or I suppose you could rain on my parade if you didn't like it. If you have to. Also, if you see any mistakes, please let me know. I wrote this between the hours of 3 am and 6 am so there are probably a few. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: So I move pretty fast in this chapter, but to my defense, I wasn't even intending to make a second chapter. So yeah. Hope you like it anyways. Oh, and the T version is basically just this without the smut in the beginning. _

OOOOO

"Thorin, we need to talk." The Dwarf King's head snapped up at the sound of Bilbo's voice. Frankly, he didn't like the sound of those words. But he stood from his place at Beorn's table and followed Bilbo into the empty study anyways. Bilbo closed the door behind them and sat down in one of the giant armchairs. Thorin took the one opposite of him and waited for Bilbo to start talking. "It's about what we did...when I was touch starved." Bilbo stated.

"And the first night we got to Beorn's. And last night." Thorin added with a self satisfied smirk. Bilbo blushed right to the tip of his ears and cleared his throat.

"Yes, those nights. I-I should have told you sooner, I just..." He faded off, biting his bottom lip. Thorin's brow crinkled in worry and he leaned forward, taking Bilbo's small hand in his own.

"It's okay Bilbo. Whatever it is, it will be okay." He promised. Bilbo took a couple deep breathes and then sighed.

"I think I may be pregnant." He admitted, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see Thorin's reaction. The Dwarf King said nothing for the first few moments. And then the first few minutes. And when the silence had stretched to nearly five whole minutes, Bilbo had to look. He opened his eyes sheepishly and recoiled lightly at the look on Thorin's face. A mixture of confusion and doubt. "M-Male Hobbits can get pregnant, when there are no females around. I never expected it to happen to me, because of my age, but I...I think it has. I crave the strangest foods and my feet have been swelling and sometimes I can hear little heartbeats in my ears-"

"Heartbeats? There's not just one?" Thorin interrupted, his confusion and doubt morphing into awe. Bilbo bit his lips again and nodded.

"I can hear two heartbeats. B-But it might just be my imagination! I-I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner!" Bilbo covered his face with his hands, hoping that he wouldn't cry. Thorin gently pulled his hands away from his face and then leaned forward to kiss Bilbo.

"I'm not mad Bilbo. I'm...amazed! You...you're pregnant! This is wonderful news!" Thorin grinned happily and pulled the stunned Hobbit onto his lap. One of Thorin's hands settled on his belly and the warmest, happiest smile covered his face. "I think I can feel them. The heartbeats. My children. My little babies." Thorin sounded in absolute awe at the situation. He kissed Bilbo again, but his smile fell when he saw that Bilbo was still a little shocked. "What is it?"

"I-I thought you would be furious. I was worried you would send me away, because it's considered unnatural to other races for a man to have children." Bilbo admitted nervously. Thorin looked confused again for a moment before he kissed Bilbo, quite deeply and leaving Bilbo with no illusions as to his feelings on the matter.

"I have never been happier in all my life Bilbo Baggins. You're giving me not one, but two children. My One, my spectacular One." Thorin rumbled possessively. Bilbo smiled.

"I love you Thorin." Bilbo whispered, nuzzling the Dwarf King. Truth be told, his skin still buzzed when he came into contact with Thorin. Not so much with the other Dwarves, but whenever he touched his One, his skin felt like a hive of bees lived beneath it.

"Prove it." Thorin said smugly, claiming Bilbo's mouth again. Bilbo eagerly complied, sliding a bit so he sat straddling Thorin's hips. "My One. The mother of my children." Thorin purred, running his hands down Bilbo's back and over the curve of his bottom. "My beautiful Hobbit." He added, squeezing Bilbo's bum and causing a fierce blush to cover his face. How Thorin adored that blush. He tried to see it as often as possible.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private." Bilbo suggested. He barely got the words out before Thorin stood, tucking Bilbo under his arm like he was nothing but a Dwarfling.

"Ah, there you are Thorin! We need to talk about-" Balin stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Bilbo under Thorin's arm.

"Not tonight Balin. See you in the morning." Thorin called over his shoulder. He opened the door to his chambers and went inside. Balin smiled and was about to turn around when Thorin poked his head out again. "By the way, Bilbo's pregnant with my children. Spread the news." And then the door was shut and the white haired Dwarf could only stare at it for a few moments. Hobbits really were strange creatures.

"You really think they'll be okay with it? Me being pregnant?" Bilbo asked anxiously. Thorin deposited him on the plush bed before joining the Hobbit moments later.

"I think they'll be a little wary for a bit, but then overjoyed for us." Thorin said dismissively, turning his attention to making marks on Bilbo's neck. There were already a few of the love bites present, but in Thorin's opinion, there could never be too many.

"What about Fili and Kili?" Bilbo gasped, but he was also concentrating more on what he was doing than what they were talking about. He was deftly untying the laces of Thorin's tunic, the way only his thin Hobbit fingers knew how to.

"They will be the happiest of them all." Thorin shrugged, pulling Bilbo's shirt over his head. "Now hush, we have more important things to think about." Thorin rumbled with a sly smirk. Bilbo mirrored it before leaning up to kiss the mirth off his One's face. Suddenly Thorin pulled away, a look of concern on his face. "This won't hurt them, will it?" He asked, putting his hand on Bilbo's belly again.

"They're barely a few weeks old, they'll be fine. When they're bigger we should be more careful, but for now, if you don't fuck me I will kick you out of this room for the next week." Bilbo promised, twisting his hand into Thorin's hair to bring the Dwarf's mouth back to his. Thorin attacked with vigor after that, practically tearing Bilbo's trousers off and leaving a trail of love bites down the Hobbit's chest. When he reached Bilbo's stomach though, his biting and sucking turned into small fluttering kisses and loving little nuzzles.

"Do you know what race they'll be?" He asked curiously, his hands never ceasing their wandering. Currently one hand was rubbing up and down the inside of Bilbo's thigh as the other rubbed little circles into the small of Bilbo's back.

"They'll be a...mix, probably... But they'll...both be girls." Bilbo explained between pants. Thorin's hands froze and the most awed look came over his face.

"Little girls?" He asked. Bilbo nodded, curiosity stretching over his features. "Oh Bilbo. You don't understand. There are very few female Dwarves. They're rare, and they're treated like royalty, every last one of them. The fact that ours will actually be royalty only means they will be _more_ beloved. Oh you are the most magnificent creature, Bilbo Baggins. You're giving me two little girls, the best treasure of them all." Thorin told him reverently, coming up to kiss his lips again. "How do you know they'll be girls?" He asked once he pulled away from Bilbo's lips.

"Well, male Hobbits always bear girls, since the only reason a male would need to bear children would be because of lack of females." Bilbo told him with a small smile.

"Fantastic. You're absolutely bloody fantastic." Thorin told him warmly.

"Yeah, but remember that bit about me kicking you out?" Bilbo said cheekily. Thorin's smile turned into a smirk and he reversed their positions so he was laying on his back and Bilbo was straddling his hips.

"Well, go ahead then." He said with a rather predatory smile. "I shouldn't have to do all the work." He added when Bilbo gave him a bit of a stink eye.

"Of the two of us, who's pregnant again?" Bilbo replied snarkily. Thorin only smirked and rolled his hips up. Bilbo gasped a moan and tugged Thorin's trouser down over his hips, just enough that Thorin's member was freed. Bilbo stared down at himself for a moment before a shit eating grin spread over his face. He locked eyes with Thorin before very deliberately putting two of his fingers into his mouth and sucking on them. Thorin knew Bilbo was putting on a show for him, and it was working. He felt himself fully harden as he watched the Hobbit wet his fingers. Bilbo, once content with how slick his fingers were, slowly let them drift down his bare chest and between his legs, pressing one of his fingers into his entrance and letting out a low moan as he did so.

"Mahal Bilbo..." Thorin murmured, entranced by the sight of his One. The Dwarf ran his hand up Bilbo's stomach and chest, teasing his sensitive nipples as the Hobbit stretched himself. The moans Bilbo's uttered were positively sinful, and every one of them went straight to Thorin's hard member. "Hurry little Hobbit." Thorin warned. Bilbo gave him another mischievous smile.

"You're so impatiently my love." Bilbo muttered between his ragged breathes. Thorin couldn't help but to quickly pinch Bilbo's nipple, a little yelp coming from the Hobbit, followed by a pout. Bilbo deliberately slowed the motions of his fingers, drawing it out longer. Thorin growled once before flipping them again, swatting Bilbo's hand from between his legs and replacing it with his own. He stretched Bilbo quickly and thoroughly, drinking up the sounds his Hobbit made.

"You should know better than to tease a Dwarf by now, my dear." Thorin muttered. Bilbo couldn't help but smirk.

"The same could be said of you and Hobbits, my love." He replied. Thorin removed his fingers and reached over to his nightstand for the bottle of oil they kept there. When he finally lined himself up with Bilbo's entrance, the Hobbit was looking up at him with the most heated, passionate gaze. "I love you Thorin." Bilbo said warmly, and Thorin felt his heartbeat kick up.

"I love you too, my One." He smiled before thrusting into Bilbo. With their emotions raging out of control, and pure love pulsing from both of them, neither lasted long. But it was blissful and wonderful and Bilbo had never felt happier in all his life. When Thorin pulled himself from his Hobbit and brought Bilbo close to him, the Hobbit began laying kissed over Thorin's jaw and neck. "Be careful, Hobbit. I might have to prove my love again." Thorin murmured sleepily.

"I don't mind." Bilbo smirked, but settled and laid his head on Thorin's chest. They were both asleep before they knew it, but they both had smiles on their faces. And both were indescribably happy.

OOOOO

Mirkwood was much different than Bilbo expected. It was...terrifying. He had heard tales of the beautiful Greenwood all his life, from his mother and his books, but this wasn't the Greenwood. Not anymore. Whatever was making the forest sick was something very bad. Bilbo could feel it from the tip of his ears to the hair of his feet. It was just...wrong. The only good thing about it was that Bilbo had an excuse to cuddle up with not just Thorin, but any Dwarf who offered. They all wanted comfort, and Thorin had no reason to be jealous, especially not after the special and heated night he and Bilbo had shared at Beorn's house. Bilbo didn't have to worry about slipping back into Touch Deprivation at all.

And then the spiders had attacked, and the Elves as well, and in the confusion of it all, Bilbo forgot to put on his invisible ring. He was bound and searched just like the others, though thankfully the Elves didn't think anything of his ring and let him keep it. It was when they were being led across the bridge into the Elvenking's palace that Bilbo's mind clicked. This was Thranduil, the Elf King that Thorin despised above everyone. Well, except Smaug and Azog he supposed. This was the one that Thorin forbade him from speaking to. The one Thorin would be gladly banish from Erebor if it meant keeping his eyes off of Bilbo.

He glanced at Thorin, only to find that the Dwarf King's eyes were already on him. Burning like blue flame, tearing into Bilbo and pleading with him not to engage with Thranduil. At all. He nodded with a small smile, and Thorin's shoulders lost some of their tension. Tension which was regained the very second they were brought into Thranduil's throne room and made to stand in a line before the Elf's keen blue eyes. Thorin wormed his way over to stand next to Bilbo, or somewhat in front of Bilbo, as if he could hide the Hobbit from Thranduil's gaze.

"Thorin Oakenshield. What a pleasure to see you again." Thranduil drawled with no emotion in his beautiful voice. Bilbo shook his head slightly. Where had that come from? Beautiful voice? Thorin had a beautiful voice. And eyes. And braids. And- "What brings you here, trespassing in my Kingdom?" Thranduil asked, though he sounded more bored than Bilbo did when he sat through Lobelia's tea time gossip. Bilbo could see Thorin opening his mouth, probably to deliver some scathing remark or bitter accusation, but thankfully, Balin stepped in quickly.

"We were merely passing through to the Iron Hills." The wise elder Dwarf said with an innocent smile. Thorin muttered under his breath, but even Bilbo didn't catch it. Thranduil smirked, and it was a very cold smirk.

"Indeed." He sneered. Bilbo felt a little jolt run through him when Thranduil's eyes slid off of Thorin and onto him. He felt the Elvenking observe him, even though he was mostly hidden by Thorin, and then he smiled. And that scared Bilbo more than anything. "Legolas, the Halfling." Thranduil ordered, and the blond Elf who cut Bilbo out of his cocoon grabbed him by his arm and led him forward.

"No! Let him go!" Thorin yelled, struggling against his binds and the Elf guards who stepped up to keep him in line. Bilbo kept sending fearful glances over his shoulder at Thorin, who was looking less angry and more panicked the closer Bilbo got to Thranduil. Of course the Elvenking noticed, and he found himself increasing intrigued. He had never seen a creature like this. He was fairly sure he was a Hobbit, but the Shire was so far away from Mirkwood that he had never met with one of the Halflings before. What would a Hobbit be doing traveling with a group of Dwarves? And why would Thorin Oakenshield be so protective of him?

"King Thranduil, really, you shouldn't take Bilbo away from Thorin!" Kili blurted out, all of their eyes going to the young archer.

"And why, prey tell, should I listen to you?" Thranduil asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bilbo is Thorin's One. Even you must know the significance behind that!" Fili provided when Kili looked about ready to yell at the Elf. The way Thranduil talked down to them, like they were all children, was maddening. And it pissed Kili off somehow more than the others. Thranduil's eyes flicked from Fili to Thorin and to Bilbo, before they examined the Hobbit closer. There was nothing apparently special about the Halfling. He was quite attractive, and there was some kind of subliminal charm that radiated from him, but the One of a Durin?

Thranduil beckoned Bilbo closer, and when the Hobbit couldn't seem to make himself walk, Legolas gave him a light shove forward. Bilbo stumbled a little, ending up right between the Elvenking's legs. And oh the curse Thorin let loose at that... Thranduil narrowed his eyes, intent on discovering what made the Hobbit so very curious. Beneath the dirt and grime he had collected during his trek through Mirkwood, Bilbo had fair, pale skin and golden curls. His eyes were a lovely shade of blue, but not as striking as Thranduil or Thorin's eyes. The Elvenking could sense some kind of innocence, and kindness, within the creature that confused him. What would a soft little thing like a Hobbit be doing with a group of Dwarves, especially with Thorin Oakenshield. And how in the world had he ended up as Thorin's One?

Thranduil was about to shrug and give up when he noticed the bump. He wouldn't have noticed it at all, but for the way Bilbo shifted his arms in his binds, pulling his shirt taunt over his stomach for a moment. And displaying the slight roundness to his stomach. Thranduil hesitated before reaching forward and making short work of the bottom buttons of Bilbo's shirt.

"Don't you touch him!" Thorin roared, but Thranduil wasn't listening to him. He was very interested by the sight before him. The Hobbit was pregnant. A male Hobbit, Thorin's Hobbit, was pregnant. Bilbo was looking at him with wide, scared eyes, and was obviously uncomfortable. Thranduil gave him a reassuring smile and buttoned up his shirt once more.

"How far along are you?" Thranduil asked curiously. Bilbo seemed a little surprised that Thranduil could tell and he looked down at himself.

"Is it really noticeable already?"

"Only just." Thranduil assured him. Bilbo nodded, though he still looked bothered by the fact that he had so easily known. "I must admit I'm fascinated. How is it that a male creature can hold a child? You are a male, are you not?" Bilbo sputtered indignantly for a moment.

"I am definitely a male!" He said fervently. Thranduil smiled at his reaction, then gestured for Bilbo to explain himself. "Hobbits have an ability when there are no females around, it allows Males to bear and deliver children." Bilbo explained. Thranduil steeped his fingers beneath his chin.

"Interesting. Do you know what the species will be? Or the gender? I imagine it's not a usual practice anymore, considering Hobbits have fairly proportional gender percentages, if I remember correctly. How will the child be born?" Thranduil had never been so interested by something in his life! Unfortunately, Thorin spoke up before Bilbo could reply.

"Bilbo." Thorin murmured, and the Hobbit immediately looked to him. Thorin gave him a look that said everything. _You're talking to the Elf. You should not be talking to the Elf. He's bad, remember._

"Sorry." Bilbo murmured.

"I do not blame you my love." Thorin said with a small smile. "You on the other hand. Leave my One alone." Thorin growled at Thranduil.

"Yes yes, how adorably possessive of you. Legolas, escort the Dwarves to their cells. I'll take the Hobbit to the healers. I'm sure you're in need of nutrients, after your journey through the forest." Thranduil ordered, standing and putting a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"Thorin-" Bilbo started to reassure his One, but the Dwarf was already yelling and cursing in Khuzdul as Elves tried to drag him away.

"You really shouldn't separate a Dwarf from his One, especially if his One is pregnant." Balin told Thranduil calmly, not fighting the Elf that was leading him away. Thranduil sighed, like he was indeed dealing with children.

"Surely Thorin will realize that I have no intentions of keeping him separate from his pregnant One. I intend to make sure there is nothing physically wrong with my guest, give him a good dinner, and a fine room. It would be cruel of me to deny such things to one who holds life within them." Thranduil drawled. Thorin quieted his rant to mutters, but he stood his ground when the Elves tried to usher him out again.

"If you hurt him-"

"Thorin really, only a barbarian would hurt a mother with child. You are considered the mother, are you not?" Thranduil looked down at Bilbo, who nodded. "I will take good care of Bilbo. If he wishes it, I will personally escort him to see you once he has been well looked after by my healers. Until then, you would do well to obey my commands. I could always kick you out and keep Bilbo here all to myself." Bilbo's heart jumped to his throat at that, and a low growl escaped Thorin's throat. "As I thought. Run along now, with the rest of your company." The King smirked.

"Bilbo." Thorin called his attention, and once he had Bilbo's eyes locked on his own, he smiled, as much as he could. "I love you." The Dwarf King promised. Bilbo stuttered a breath and tried to smile back at Thorin.

"I love you too." Bilbo replied. Thranduil rolled his eyes again, and gestured for his Elves to remove Thorin. The Elvenking untied Bilbo's binds and gave him that reassuring smile again, though it did nothing to make Bilbo less nervous.

"Follow me. I'm sure my healers will be just as interested in your condition." Thranduil ordered as he started to walk away. Bilbo had no choice but to follow. He doubted he would get far if he tried to go after the Dwarves, and he didn't want to chance being rough handled. Besides, Thranduil said he could go see Thorin once the Healers were done. And he had never liked being a difficult patient anyways. He was a respectable Hobbit still! Well...mostly respectable.

OOOOO

"Uncle Bilbo will be fine, I know he will." Kili was the one to break the tense silence in the dungeon after a few dozen minutes of quiet. He and Fili were in a cell across the way from his Uncle, so they got to see his face. Currently it was set with anger, directed fully at the Elvenking. Thorin didn't reply, he just glared at the floor in front of him. They could all tell that he was on edge. His One, the mother of his child, was currently in the care of Thorin's least favorite Elf in Middle Earth. He had no information regarding Bilbo's location, or condition, and it was driving him to his very last nerve. If he didn't get to see Bilbo soon, he might just declare war on every last Elf in Mirkwood. Fili cleared his throat to try and sooth Thorin. Maybe he would have better luck.

"I'm sure Bilbo is fine, Thorin. You know Thranduil will not hurt him-"

"But what if the journey hurt him! He was stung by those spiders just as we were, and the last few weeks spent in Mirkwood must have had an effect!" Thorin was pacing now, clenching and loosening his fists periodically. "I knew he was with child and I let him go through that damn forest! And now I have no idea where he is, or what Thranduil might be doing!"

"Thorin, knock it off!" Dwalin growled from where he was laying down in the cell with Balin. "Yer acting like something is definitely wrong. Just sit down and try to relax. That frilly King said he'd bring Bilbo by when the healers were done with him." Dwalin reminded the Dwarf King, who huffed but did as his friend said. His feet never stopped tapping nervously though. It took hours before there was the sound of Hobbit feet in the dungeons. Thorin would know the sound anywhere.

The Dwarf King sprang to his feet and pressed himself eagerly against the bars of his cell, his eyes seeking out his One. Bilbo appeared moments later, eyes darting from cell to cell and one arm wrapped protectively around his stomach. When he saw Thorin, he broke out into a run until he slid to a stop outside the bars. Thorin immediately wrapped his arms around the Hobbit and brought him as close as the bars separating them permitted.

"Oh Bilbo! My Âzynugel! I've been so worried! Are you okay? Are the babies?" Thorin immediately asked, holding Bilbo at arms length so he could look him over. Bilbo was out of his filthy clothes and in a long silver tunic, a pair of green trousers beneath it. And he was sparkling clean, no longer caked in dirt and grime. The smile on his face could put the Arkenstone itself to shame.

"I'm fine, the healers said I'm completely healthy. And the babies are fine too."

"Oh thank Mahal. I love you my little Hobbit." He whispered, kissing Bilbo tenderly.

"Gross." Kili muttered from across the way.

"Never knew uncle was a sap." Fili agreed. Bilbo chuckled as Thorin glared at the two over his shoulder. "So Bilbo are you going to be Thranduil's guest instead of his prisoner?" Fili asked.

"Yes, he invited me to stay in a guest room and to join him and his son for meals. He also says I would be welcome to stay here when you guys continue on with the journey. But I told him that would be ridiculous." Bilbo chuckled, but Thorin frowned.

"You should stay here. Where you can be safe, and healthy. As much as it will pain me to be separate from you, it would be the best course. And I will send for you when our journey is done." Thorin frowned even as he said it. He didn't want to be parted from Bilbo, but he would not put his One and his children in danger.

"No! Thorin I'll be fine! I don't want to stay here, wondering constantly if you're alright. It would be like torture, never knowing what was happening to you." Bilbo immediately protested, grabbing Thorin's hand like it would disappear.

"Your Dwarf is right, it would be much safer for you to stay." Thorin hadn't even realized Thranduil was standing a few feet away, watching the two with sharp eyes. But now he turned a glare on the Elvenking.

"As much as I hate to agree with an Elf, you should stay." He growled. "I would not be able to live with myself if anything happened to you." He added in a softer tone.

"Thorin-" Bilbo looked like a fauntling, his eyes as wide as plates.

"Bilbo please. I need you to be safe." There was silence for a few moments as Bilbo tried to think of something that would change Thorin's mind. But he knew now about the stubbornness of Dwarves, and he doubted he would every be able to convince his love.

"Please promise me you will be safe as well." Bilbo whispered, his eyes tearing up slightly. Thorin gave him his most reassuring smile and brought Bilbo's forehead against his own.

"I promise my love." He whispered, kissing Bilbo lightly.

"There is of course the matter of your release." Thranduil spoke up again, and Thorin had to pinch himself to keep from snarling at the Elvenking.

"What do you want, Elf?" He demanded harshly.

"You know exactly what I want Thorin, you were there that day." Thranduil drawled. Thorin remembered the day in question. The day when Thranduil came to Erebor to pay homage to Thror, who was already sick with Gold Madness. Their arrangement, crops for the star jewels, had lasted so long by that point that no body expected what happened. Thror had offered the chest of jewels to Thranduil and just before the Elvenking could claim them, the chest was snapped shut and carried away. It shocked everyone, and Thranduil stormed out, never to come to Erebor again. And never to offer aid to her people either. Thorin knew it was unfair of his grandfather, and he had been very confused and disappointed when Thror had done it. But now that he was faced with the same choice, he found it harder than expected.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked, noticing the hesitance to answer. The Dwarf King looked down at his One, his beautiful One carrying his beautiful children, and he knew he had to do the right thing. If he never left this place, how would he ever be able to give his One and his children their home? It was just a few star jewels anyways.

"Very well Thranduil. You shall receive what is rightfully your." Thorin agreed. Bilbo smiled slightly, as did Balin in the cell next to the Dwarf King. For a moment Balin had been worried, that Thorin would be more liked his grandfather than was healthy. But Thorin was still very much himself. And he could see reason.

"I shall have you released and give you an guide to Lake Town. But, do be careful with that Dragon. It would be a shame for so many to die." Thranduil winced subconsciously, feeling his hidden scars burn as he spoke of Dragons. "I will escort Master Baggins to the Mountain once I have heard, for sure, of your success." He added when Thorin gave him a bit of a glare and tightened his hold on Bilbo.

"If anything happens, anything at all, I want you to send a raven to find me, alright?" Thorin demanded of Bilbo, who nodded enthusiastically. "And no falling in love with frilly Elves while I'm away." He added, to get a smile out of the Hobbit.

"I'm surprised you're joking about such things." Bilbo chuckled.

"So am I actually." Thorin replied. The two lapsed into silence, just holding each other through the bars of the cell, until Thranduil cleared his throat.

"I would be delighted to host your company for a night in the guest rooms, before you go on your way tomorrow." Thranduil proposed, and Thorin reluctantly agreed. As soon as his cell was open, he pulled Bilbo into a real hug, and seemed to have no intention of letting him go.

"If we only have tonight together before you go, shall we make it memorable?" Bilbo asked slyly, just loud enough so Thorin could heard. The Dwarf King grinned wolfishly.

"You'll be the death of me, Halfling." He rumbled.

"Well...at least you'll die happily."

OOOOO

When the raven came from Erebor, announcing that the Dwarves had retaken the mountain and that Smaug was dead, slain by Bard the Bowman, Bilbo was justifiably excited. He was still relatively small, his baby bump barely noticeable, but Thranduil was still hesitant to let him travel. In the end, his Hobbit stubbornness left no room for argument, and they set out the next day, Thranduil and Legolas riding on either side of Bilbo's pony.

"The letter said that Thorin is currently hosting quite a few men of Lake Town, and that Dain Ironfoot has been sent for from the Iron Hills. Which means there will be limited space for my men." Thranduil explained to Bilbo as they rode.

"But you've brought a whole army with you." Bilbo pointed out.

"The letter also said that an army of Orcs and Goblins are marching on the mountain, and that our help is needed. Which means you will stay in Lake Town when we reach it and after the battle is done, Legolas will come and fetch you." Thranduil told him. Bilbo frowned and then pouted.

"So I'm going to be left behind _again_?! And wasn't Lake Town destroyed?"

"It still floats, and the women and children still remain with some protectors. You will stay there Bilbo Baggins, you will not endanger your children." Legolas said pointedly. Bilbo pouted for a good ten minutes before he looked at Thranduil.

"You'll make sure Thorin lives, won't you? I'm staying in Lake Town to protect my children, but you must protect their father. I can't raise them on my own."

"I will do my best Bilbo." Thranduil promised. They didn't arrive in Lake Town until the next day, and Bilbo still fussed over being left behind. But then he met Bard's daughters, and he was content enough to sit and talk with them. Thranduil and the Elves of Mirkwood marched on towards Erebor, and were greeted at the gates by Thorin and Balin.

"You left Bilbo in Lake Town, like I asked?" Thorin immediately demanded when Thranduil approached him.

"Naturally. He should be no where near what will surely be a very bloody battle. Are your estimates correct, are their numbers really so great?" Thorin solemnly nodded his head. He wasn't any more excited about the prospect of bloodshed than any of them.

"As much as it pains me...I must thank you for watching over him. He is more important to me than anything. But I must ask...did he...cuddle with any of you?" Thorin winced just asking the question. Thranduil and Legolas exchanged smirks and nodded.

"Don't worry, it was with our female commander, Tauriel, who feel no attraction to Bilbo, nor Bilbo to her. My son and I offered, but Bilbo explained that you would be quite angry if it was one of us." Thorin breathed a sigh of relief. "Dwarves are very possessive beings." Thranduil added. "Now, shall we commence battle strategy? I understand Bard is already here, and I heard rumor that Gandalf the Grey was on his way."

"We'll need all the help we can get." Thorin sighed. "Come inside." Thranduil looked around as they walked, talking note of all the Men and Dwarves around, interacting peacefully and even happily. It was not what he expected. Honestly, he thought Thorin would be mad with Gold Sickness by this point.

"How have you been coping with retaking your home?" He wondered as they walked. Thorin chuckled and shook his head lightly.

"You mean, why am I not Gold Mad?" Thranduil merely shrugged. "I have something more important than Gold to think about. Bilbo is more precious to me than a thousand Arkenstones, and once we finish the impending battle, I would be more than glad to repay you for caring for him. As well as for past grievances done to you by my grandfather."

"I am surprised, and pleased, that you are so healthy, and fair. I think Erebor has a bright future if you continue this way." The Elvenking allowed himself a rare smile for the Dwarf King, and Thorin returned it.

"Well family should always come first. The day I forget that, you have my permission to smack me back into reality."

"I think your nephews will take care of that before Thranduil can be sent for." Balin commented from the other side of Thorin. They all laughed, and for a moment, it seemed like all would be well.

Once the battle started, it was like nothing could go right in the world. There were so many dying, on both sides of the battle, and it appeared to be never ending. Just when things seemed most daunting, the Eagles, Beorn, and Gandalf arrived. Azog was slain by Dain, and Bolg by Bard. Thorin was heavily wounded, but thanks to Thranduil and his Elven healing, he recovered. Fili and Kili were also severely hurt, Fili losing his left leg up to his knee and Kili nearly loosing sigh in his right eye. But they also recovered, and Fili didn't let his amputation ruin his spirit.

Bilbo was called for, and within a week he was standing in Erebor, being led to Thorin's chambers. The Dwarf King was asleep when Bilbo reached his chambers, but Bilbo sat next to the bed to wait, refusing to be taken to his own chambers. When Thorin woke up from his fever a few days later, it was to Bilbo's beaming face and moderately round belly.

"Bilbo?" He still had a small fever, and was still possibly delirious.

"It's me Thorin. I'm here. So don't you dare think about taking a turn for the worse and dying. I swear I'll bring you back myself and then kill you again for causing me such pain."

"But...then I'd be...dead again."

"Well I'd bring you back twice then." Bilbo shrugged. Thorin laughed and patted the bed next to him. Bilbo immediately climbed onto the mattress and snuggled into his One's side. "I'm glad you're awake." He murmured sleepily. He'd been neglecting sleep until he saw Thorin was okay, but now he felt exhausted.

"I am glad you are here Bilbo. I love you." Thorin said warmly.

"I love you too." Bilbo replied with a yawn. Thorin chuckled and brought Bilbo closer.

"Get some sleep Ghivashel. I will be here when you wake." Thorin promised, and Bilbo hardly heard to the end of his sentence before he was asleep.

OOOOO

Bilbo and Thorin were married in a lavish ceremony on Durin's Day the next year. Everyone, even Thranduil, was invited, though Thorin still didn't let the Elf within a two yard radius of his new Husband. And Fili and Kili were more than happy to carry around the two baby princesses all through the happy day. The girls, Tori and Belle, were indeed beloved by everyone who came into contact with them. And Bilbo absolutely adored watching his Husband coo and fuss over them. When Dis arrived in Erebor, her and Bilbo became fast friends, mostly because they both had embarrassing stories about Thorin to exchange. Everything was perfect.

There was never a chance for Bilbo to become Touch Starved during his long marriage to the most wonderful King Under the Mountain in centuries. Thorin was loved by his people, and by the people of Dale and Lake Town, and Mirkwood surprisingly. But no one loved him more than Bilbo Baggins, and his two beautiful daughters. When the time had come for Thorin to join his ancestors, Bilbo followed soon after. But their deaths were not mourned, their lives were celebrated. And though no one could know it, their love continued on after their physical deaths. On and on and on.

END

OOOOO

_AN: Did you like it? It's okay if you didn't. But I hope you did. Let me know, either way! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
